


In a mirror sweetly

by Ripley2win



Category: Moonlight (TV), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, awkward first meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josef manages to piss off Mick enough for him to walk out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a mirror sweetly

In a mirror sweetly

This is for the multi-fandom "Awkward" Challenge at Vamp Sisters.  
I don't own Moonlight. Just having fun with it.

As usual, Josef was ribbing Mick for the slow pace of his romance with Beth. This time, however, Josef's words struck a nerve.

"Josef, go fuck yourself."

Mick reached for his black duster and headed for the door. When Mick turned to tell his friend goodbye, he caught an odd, nostalgic smile on Josef's face. Josef struggled to speak but no words came out. Josef waved Mick away. Alone, Josef tried to remember the exact order of events of the most bizarre occurrence in his long life.

Josef woke on a bed in a room he didn't recognize and wouldn't have been caught undead in. _Late 20th century Modern. Ugh._ He also had no memory of how he got there. _Can you sleepwalk into some one else's home?_ He looked around the rectangular room, past the angular and stainless steel furniture, past the knickknacks cluttering the the coffee table and end tables to the man waiting impatiently at the far end.

It was Mick. _It's Not Mick._ Josef's vampire senses told him that this Mick smelled wrong. Josef didn't say a word as Mick strutted toward him with what was supposed to be a friendly smile.

Mick reached for Josef in a clumsy, puppy dog way. Josef stopped Mick's hand in mid air and stood up. "What is happening and who are you really? You're not Mick."

"Oh, this is awkward."

The image of Mick in a gray Henley shirt and dark trousers wavered and was replaced by a man with a slightly receding hairline and an arrogant attitude. His clothing was now identical to Josef's.

"I didn't expect to be found out so quickly. And certainly not turned down so rudely. I've killed men for less."

"So have I." Josef's left eyebrow remained lifted. The man's obvious powers surprised Josef, but he refused to feel intimidated.

The man's arrogant attitude seemed slightly deflated. He regarded Josef with a quizzical look. "Maybe I underestimated you."

"My turn for questions. Who are you?" Josef stood his ground and looked the man straight in the eyes.

"Q."

"Let's try a simpler question. What are you?"

"Q."

"Huh? Who's on first? "

I"'m omnipotent being who could snuff your life out with less thought than it takes you to breathe."

"Omnipotent, huh. Certainly not all knowing."

"I chose you at random from Earth's past."

"Earth's past?" Now Josef was beginning to feel out of his element. "What do you want? Why me?"

"I wanted to understand you mortals better. And I wanted to do it far away from the moralizing, puritanical platitudes of the only human I really want to understand, Jean Luc."

"What do you hope to learn?"

"I want to understand love."

"What kind of love"

"Any kind. I chose you at random, but as I skimmed your mind I discovered you now experience a deep love for another. I believed that if I appeared as the person you love I could experience it with you."

"Physical love or emotional love?"

"Both. Either. You spotted the illusion too quickly. Would this form be more acceptable?"

Josef took a step forward to examine the new illusion form. Q appeared to Josef as Josef.

"Oh, yes." Josef chuckled. "There is a lot I can teach you."  
\--------------------------  
Josef woke in his own bed much later and alone. He checked himself thoroughly for any scratches or bruises, but he had already healed completely. The only proof Josef had that something had happened was the total inability to tell anyone else.


End file.
